Beyblade: Elements Revolution
by Tokai T. Kainagi
Summary: The battle of Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. When the President of BBA make an announcement about the Elements Tournament. Many Beyblader across the global are ready to take the Elements Tournament. Who will win the Elements Tournament of Fire, Water, Earth, and Air? And who will win and become the number one Beyblader in the World?


**Hi! Welcome to my first Beyblade FanFiction. I let you know my English is not that great nor epic but I will try my best to write and I hope you enjoy my FanFiction. Maybe you will like it. Who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and it belong to the rightful owner, Takao Aoki. Most of the character you already know them but some of them will be new that I make it up. Have fun and enjoy the story of Beyblade: Elements Revolution.**

* * *

Beyblade: Elements Revolution

Beyblade Elements Tournament

"Wake up, Tyson!" his grandfather, Ryu Granger yelled. "You will miss the news. Mr. Dickenson, President of BBA **(Beyblade Battle Association)** about to make an important announcement."

Tyson Granger, however, won't answer because he is tired due to Daichi Sumeragi annoying him all day and even at night since Daichi want a Beybattle. Of course, Tyson refuse to challenge him. "I need more sleep," said Tyson as he lying on the bed. "I will check that lat…"

Suddenly, Daichi pop out under Tyson's bed, "Hey!" Daichi said as he crawl out under Tyson's bed and he stood up. "Why not you go and check it out?"

Tyson, however, felt awkward and little bit surprised to see Daichi in his room. "When….did…you enter my room?"

"Last night." Daichi answered as he smiled.

Tyson made a **water drops** on his head. "I am sorry, what?"

"Last night, I enter your room while you was not looking and then I decided to sleep under your bed to surprise you so that you will have no choice but to Beybattle me!" He took out his Beyblade and show it to Tyson. "My Gaia Dragoon and I want to challenge you."

"In my room? No way." He roll back and cover his face with his pillow. "Leave me alone, Daichi."

"I am not leaving you alone until I beat you and become Japan's number one Beyblader!"

He sighed and he stood up from his bed. Then he noticed something was wrong and he decided to smell and realized something. "Daichi…"

"Yeah, Tyson?"

"What was the last time you took a bath?"

"Oh…um, I think two weeks ago." Daichi put his Beyblade back in his pouch. "Do I smell good?" he smiled and laughed.

"No! You stink! Take a bath now!" Tyson point his finger toward window. "Out! Now!"

"No! I won't take a bath until you accept my challenge!" Daichi shouted.

"I told you! I won't accept your challenge!" Tyson shouts back!

They had an argument until Tyson's grandfather shouted. "What with all the noise?!" They not hear his voice as they continued argue.

* * *

Somewhere, in America (USA), Max Tate was eating cereal and his mother, Judy Tate was reading a book. Suddenly, the phone rang. "I will pick it up." Max said as he stood up from his chair and walks toward the phone. He pick up the phone. "Hello."

"Max, my boy!" Max's father, Taro Tate said as he busying looking at the TV. "Max, turn on the TV and go to BBA channel. Mr. Dickenson, the President of BBA is about to make an announcement."

"Really?" Max said while holding the phone and he walks toward the TV. He turn the TV on and he change the channel. "What kind of announcement, dad?" Max said as he points the phone. "Its dad, mom"

"Oh, tell him I say hi." Judy Tate said with a smile as she went back to reading her book.

"I don't know, son. But I heard that it is important announcement."

"Really? I see." Max took out his Beyblade and he looks at Draciel his Bit-Beast. "I wonder what kind of announcement."

* * *

Somewhere, in a small mountain village, Ray Kon was sitting on a rock while the waterfall's water was running on his head. Suddenly, Mariah Wong and Lee Wong arrived and they noticed that Ray was sitting on a rock.

"Ray, sorry to bother you," Mariah said. "Lee and I come to tell you that Mr. Dickenson, the President of BBA have an important announcement."

"Mr. Dickenson? Now?" Ray said as he sitting on the rock with his eyes close while the waterfall's fall is running down on his head.

"Yes." She shake her head. "Yes now, Ray."

"All right, I will go." He stood up and he walks toward his clothes and he pick up a towel to dry. "I wonder what kind of announcement." He said as he pick up his Beyblade and he look at his Bit-Beast, Driger.

* * *

Somewhere, in Japan, Kai Hiwatari was resting on the grass. He was looking at the sky. Kenny and Hilary Tachibana were running and they noticed Kai.

"Oh. Hey, Kai. Are you coming to Tyson's house?" Hilary asked. But Kai not answer. "Hey! That's rude! Answer me."

"Hilary we better get going," Kenny said. "We better not be late and we got to tell Tyson that Mr. Dickenson is about to make an announcement."

"Yeah, you are right, Kenny. Let's go." They started running. Kai, however, heard what Kenny said. "An announcement, huh?" He looked at the sky. "What kind of announcement." He took out his Beyblade and he looks at his Bit-Beast, Dranzer. "I guess I better go to other place and check what kind of announcement."

* * *

Somewhere, in South America, Ecuador, Kainagi Agua is sitting in front of tomb stone. He was praying to his death parents that passed away from a disease. He heard a sound of footstep.

"Kainagi, there is something that you need to see that will make you happy." His grandfather said as he holding a cane.

"Happy? I hope so, grandpa. Last time, they set up a tournament. I wish I can go but we don't have enough money," Kainagi said as he sighed. "I wish I can Beybattle them and win the tournament to bring the trophy home and make our village happy. And my parents too."

"Well, I have good news. We have enough money for you to go."

When he heard what his grandfather said. He smiled and ran and hug him. "You are the best! I want hug them now! Come grandpa! Come! Bye mom and dad! Hurry, come!"

"Hold your horse, Kainagi. I am old. I am coming, hold on." His grandfather start walking slowly with his cane.

* * *

Somewhere, in America (USA), New York. Takato Inferno was riding his bike and his phone rang. He stops riding and he pick up his phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

"Takato, you better come here quickly. You will like it. And by the way, don't be late!" his father, Joe Inferno said as he looking at the TV.

"What do you mean by that, dad?" Takato is puzzled because his father never call him like that before.

"I won't tell you and I am sure you will like it. Hurry up, son! Hurry." He turn off the phone.

"Gee…" Takato put his phone in his pocket. "What was that? Dad never say anything excite for a long time." He started riding his bike quickly as he can. "I hope it good." He said as he continued riding his bike.

* * *

Somewhere, in Europe, United Kingdom, Akira Kaze is resting in a warm bath. One of her maid enter the bath room. "Young miss, with all due respect, I am here to let you know that Mr. Dickenson, President of BBA have an important announcement."

"I don't really care but I will look at it. Thanks for tell me. You can leave now."

"Yes, young miss." The maid bow as she exit the bath room.

"Hmm…I hope Mr. Dickenson have a good announcement." She says as she pick up a cup of orange juice to drink.

* * *

Kenny and Hilary finally arrive and they are sitting on chair. They notices Tyson and Daichi are still argue. "Hey! Let's Beybattle!" Daichi shouted at Tyson as they were waiting for Mr. Dickenson's announcement.

"No! I told you many times! No is no!" Tyson shouted back at Daichi.

"Sigh you guys give me headache," Tyson's grandfather said. "Now, Mr. Dickenson is about to make an announcement."

"It better be good," Tyson said as he look at Daichi. "And I am not challenge you."

"Hey! I will…" Tyson's grandfather shouted. "Silent. He about to say something."

Mr. Dickenson, President of BBA is standing in front of audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Beyblader across the globe! I have an important announcement to make! Today from this day will be the best tournament series in history for the BBA! The tournament will be called…behold…" He rise his hand as the huge screen TV open and show the title.

"Beyblade Elements Tournament!" Mr. Dickenson said in strong tone.

"Beyblade Elements Tournament?" Tyson, Daichi, Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, Kainagi and Akira were puzzle and are wondering about the tournament.

Mr. Dickenson continued explain. "The tournament is special and of course, it different. The tournament will take place in four different stadium in Japan. The tournament will divide to four group. One stadium is for the group that use Water Element. The other stadium is for the group that use Fire Element. The other stadium is for the group that use Earth Element. The other stadium is for the group that use Air Element."

They are listening as Mr. Dickenson explain about the tournament and of course, many Beyblader across the global are listening as well.

"Then each of the four group will have one champion. One champion for each Elements. Then when we have one champion, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air, then the four champion shall battle each other in one special place in order to become the number one Beyblader in the World!"

Tyson, Daichi, Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, Kainagi, Akira, and many Beyblader across the global are ready when Mr. Dickenson said about the Elements Tournament.

"Now! Beyblader! Sign up and enter the tournament that match the Element of yours and the tournament will starts in four days! I wish you all the best of luck, Beyblader!"

* * *

"Elements Tournament…" Tyson took out his Beyblade and he looked at his Bit-Beast, Dragoon. "It's seem I will be in Air Element group."

"All right!" Daichi jump up and down. "I can't wait to beat you Tyson! This is the perfect for me to challenge you and beat you so that I can become Japan…no wait, become the number one Beyblader in the World!"

Tyson started to laugh and he looked at Daichi. "Are you aware that you have to pass Ray Kon and his Bit-Beast, Driger to win the Earth Element?"

"Ray Kon? Wait, his Bit-Beast, Driger is Earth?" Daichi asked because he don't know that Ray's Bit-Beast is Earth Element.

"Yes, Daichi." Kenny said as he typing his laptop. "Ray Kon his Bit-Beast is Earth. You have to pass in order to face Tyson. And not only that, if you win then you will have to face not only Tyson. You will also have to face Max Tate and Kai Hiwatari. Max his Bit-Beast is Draciel whom is Water Element and Kai his Bit-Beast is Dranzer whom is Fire Element."

"Ha!" Daichi run outside and he stops running. He rise his fist toward Tyson. "I will beat Ray! Watch me, Tyson! When I beat Ray and become the Champion of Earth Element. I will face you, Kai, and Max. Then I will become the number one Beyblader in the World! Later!" Daichi continued running.

"He not even take a bath. He stink…" Hilary said as she holding her nose and watching Daichi running.

"That bug me…" Kenny looked at Tyson. "Are you ok with that? I mean, it will be huge match between you, Kai, Max, and Ray."

"Yeah, I am ok with that. It will be one of the greatest challenge for me and Dragoon…far greater. I look forward to it." Tyson smiled as he look at his Bit-Beast, Dragoon.

* * *

"Elements Tournament…" Max said as he look at his Bit-Beast, Draciel. "That mean when I win the Water Element and become the Water Element Champion. Then I will face Tyson, Ray, and Kai. They are my friends but I have no choice but to win it all!"

* * *

"Elements Tournament…" Ray said as he look at his Bit-Beast, Driger. "I have to win in order to face Tyson, Kai, and Max." He close his eyes and is thinking for a moment. "Daichi…his Gaia Dragoon is Earth. I better not underestimate him."

* * *

"Elements Tournament…" Kai said as he look at his Bit-Beast, Dranzer. "It's seems I will enter the Fire Elements. I look forward to battle Tyson, Max, and Ray." Kai said as he put his Beyblade away and he continued walking away from the store's window that he use as a TV.

* * *

"Elements Tournament…" Kainagi said as he look at his Bit-Beast, (Blank). "I never thought that I will have to face Max Tate."

"Why you say that, Kainagi?" his grandfather asked.

"Because I will enter the Water Elements group since my Bit-Beast is Water."

* * *

"Elements Tournament…" Takato said as he look at his Bit-Beast, (Blank). "I don't think I will make it, anyway. He too strong for me…"

"Strong? What do you mean, my son?" Takato's father asked.

"Kai his Dranzer will enter the Fire Element group. I will enter as well but I am not…" his father disturb him. "Think positive, Takato. Your Bit-Beast won't let you down. Have faith in your Bit-Beast because I know you and your Bit-Beast are strong and overcome all odd. Your mother and I know you will win and beat him." His father smiled.

* * *

"Elements Tournament!" Akira smiled and drink her orange juice. "Now I can enter this tournament!" She look at her Bit-Beast, Skyrai. "We will enter the Wind Elements group. And together we will beat Tyson's Dragoon!" she laughed and many Beyblader across the global are ready to join the Elements Tournament.

**To Be Continued **

**I hope you enjoy the story and please review and add as a favorite if you like. If you, readers like this story then I will write a second chapter. And also you noticed that I wrote (Blank) from the two Bit-Beast. Their name is unknown for now if you are interest then I will write second chapter and reveal their name. Have a nice day! Take care and be safe! ^_^**


End file.
